Monochrome factor
by Monochrome No Factor
Summary: Betrayed, hurt and scared... All he could do was run until he found comfort in an unexpected source... Rated M for strong sexual themes, violence and bad language. Updates almost daily.
1. Heart shaped box

_The room was small and cramped… A loud voice echoed throughout, the same words repeated over and over again. He didn't want to hear them… Not from that person. He had to get out… He had to escape… It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault._

_You killed her. You killed her. You killed her._

A loud noise shook the crimson haired boy from his slumber; his eyes flicked open exposing a deep red. How long had he been sleeping for this time? One hour? Ten? Fuck if he knew. The young boy stood up slowly taking care not to hit his head on the branches that loomed above. How many times had he fallen asleep in a forest now? When was the last time he had slept in a warm bed? Like he even fucking cared! He didn't deserve any kind of comfort…

_You killed her._

That's right he thought with a smile. He killed her and that's why he wouldn't allow himself any comfort, not even for a night. So instead he just slept wherever he fell not even caring if he woke up dead the next morning.

The boy shook his head a little, there was no use getting lost in his thoughts anymore. His thoughts distracted him from his real goal… And his real goal was to get as far from that place as possible. Even after a year he was still running… Still desperate to get away. The year had taken a toll on him… His once short hair was now so long and matted it obscured most of his face from view. Hell, if he was in the mood he might have even joked and said it looked like a lion's mane but the days where he was in a mood for a joke were long gone. However, the most noticeable part of his appearance behind all the dirt that had built up on his skin and clothes was how skinny he had become. His clothes hung around his small frame, whenever he stretched you could count each rib in his chest. Not like he cared anyway… He didn't need to keep his body in shape. Not anymore. Nothing mattered anymore… The only thing that mattered was getting away… Far, far, away.

He stumbled out of the small forest into an open street, his feet barely able to support his body. He was so tired… But he had to keep moving, stopping wasn't an option… The red head figured it must have been early morning at least. A few shops were open and there were people dotted all around, some of them stopping and staring taking in his roughed up appearance. He simply ignored the glances and stares from the passer bys. He didn't care what they thought of him, chances are he would never even see them again. Just another village and even more people he didn't give a damn about.

Rather suddenly the boy was jerked from his thoughts by yet another loud noise similar to the one that woke him; it caused him to jump a mile, his heart beating so hard against his chest he thought he might just die there and then on that very spot. Then he felt it, something soft and wet land in his hair one after another, it hit his shoulders then his legs then finally the pavement. The red head tilted his head back and looked up at the sky only to have one of the drops hit him in the face. God damn it. It was raining. If there was anything he hated more in the world it was the damn rain! Didn't the sky know that cats didn't like the god damn rain?

_You really don't like the water do you?_

Urgh! Even the stupid rain made him think about that person… Wasn't there anything left in the world that didn't remind him of how evil he was? Why was he even bothering to run anymore? He could end it right now… This very moment. All it would take would be a car going at the right speed… And he wouldn't have to suffer anymore… No more suffering. The idea almost made him feel calm… Liberated.

"Whoa, You look really different…Did you do something with your hair?" Suddenly he was snapped back to reality… That voice. That voice scared him even more than the loud noise did. The voice made his stomach turn and his body shake… How did they find him? He was so far away… Slowly the red head turned in the direction the voice had come from, not wanting his eyes to confirm what he was hearing was true, he kept them low to the ground, refusing to look up. His eyes were greeted by a pair of grey, distressed converse trainers. Damn. He knew who they belong to.

"Hey Kyo, I know you have really bad with manners and everything… But you could at least say Hey right? Cat got your tongue or something?" The owner of the voice teased causing Kyo's cheeks to heat up in anger. One year… One year down the line and this god damn punk was still the same… He even wore the same shoes!

"Fuck you Haru. What the hell are you even doing here?" Man… He didn't even want to reply but he had to say something right? Did he really expect him to just say Hey when they hadn't seen one another for so long? He slowly dragged his eyes up from his cousin's feet, his deep red eyes meeting a pair of soft grey ones. He really hadn't changed…He still had too many piercings in his ears and he still managed to look totally clueless… That always pissed Kyo off. No matter what his cousin did or say he would wear that same stupid expression…

"What does it look like? Shopping. Yuki's out at university so I decided to get us some supplies… Can't really do what I'm planning tonight without a few supplies. Besides, I could ask you the same question… What the hell are you doing here?" he replied shrugging his shoulders a little, his expression remaining the same throughout the whole of his speech. What did he mean by supplies…? The thought didn't last very long when Kyo registered Yuki's name. Yuki was here as well? Fucking perfect. Was god just mocking him today or something? First the rain now this.

"Look, just do me a favour and pretend you didn't see me okay? Don't go around telling everyone about this… It's the least you could do for me." Kyo spat in reply before turning away from his cousin… When did he feel so light headed? Was it since the mention of Yuki's name? Surely that wasn't the cause. Kyo tried to shrug away the strange sensation building in his head and the rest of his body. He felt his legs shake violently as he attempted to step away from his cousin. What the hell was happening to him? Haru was saying something to him. He knew that much… But he couldn't make out the words it just sounded like a jumble of noise. He struggled to make out what Haru was saying to him… Something about lying on the ground? What the hell was he on about? Kyo attempted to look around but found that his vision had failed him. Huh. How odd… He couldn't actually see anymore… This was the boys last thought before he slipped entirely out of consciousness… Unaware of the fact he had just collapsed and passed out.__


	2. I Hate Everything About You

Chapter Two: I Hate Everything About You

Chapter notes: Not much to say on this really… Can't say there's much in the way of plot development in this chapter, though I promise that will come shortly. I suppose I could update you guys in what's going on in my life in the next few chapters if any of you happen to care… The next chapter for this should be up tomorrow.

For now, till we meet again – Jin. 19th May 2011 04:39 A.m

_"Hey, Hey! Calm down it's just a little water! It's not going to hurt you okay? Waters good for you in many different ways… You need to drink water to allow your body to function to its full potential. You need water to keep yourself clean… Water supplies every kind of life form on the planet, so there's no need to fear it" The voice was calmer and kinder than the one before, the owner of the voice bent down next to a bath tub very carefully tipping a jug of water over a young boys head causing him to make a small noise as though he was in pain._

_"Mummy said cats don't like water… So I don't like the water either!" The child replied trying to pull away from the man that was washing his hair, crimson strands sticking to his face his eyes red and swollen from where he had been crying._

_"Well then… I suppose it's a good thing you're not a cat, right Kyo? You're a person remember?" The man chuckled with a slight smile as he watched the child think it over._

_"Well… I guess… I guess that makes sense when you put it like that… So… I don't have to be scared of the water because I'm not really a cat?" The red head replied, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly in question, a small smile forming on his lips. "I don't have to be scared because I'm not really a cat! And water is something, something good right?" The young boy looked up into the steel grey eyes above him and gave the man a large smile._

_"That's right." The man said with yet another chuckle, reaching out to run his fingers through the Childs fiery locks. His touch was so kind and caring…So much so that child was willing to believe anything he told him. It didn't matter what other people thought of him… All that mattered at that moment in time was him. The only person willing to show him a little kindness._

_Shinshou…_

_You killed her! You killed her! You killed her!_

_No… Not again…Not this time…_

_Shinshou…Shinshou… Shinshou…_

_You killed her! You killed her! You killed her!_

"No!" Kyo sat up suddenly; his breathing was ragged and heavy. Long stands of crimson hair stuck to his forehead, his whole body was drenched in a horrible cold sweat. Was that… Was that another dream? Man, he was so sick and tired of those dreams… Wait! Since when had he been sleeping? The last thing he could remember was speaking with Haru in the street then… Fuck. He must have passed out and if he had passed out that would explain why he had just woken in some 'strangers' bed.

Very slowly Kyo turned his head a little to take in the surroundings of the room. It was small yet somehow managed to remain light and spacious at the same time, there wasn't much in the terms of decoration besides a grey vase that sat in the window housing a mix of light blue and deep purple flowers. Where the hell was he? It didn't matter he figured… Where ever he was he had to get out, it was dangerous being somewhere that members of his family had settled.

Ignoring how heavy his whole body felt the red head swung his legs over the side of the bed. Damn it. His head was still hurting and his stomach felt like hell… He was pretty sure this was because he had gone so long without eating… Man, this was a really bad time for his body to decide to rebel against his current eating habits. Once again ignoring his body's cry for rest he pushed himself up from the mattress, taking a few moments to adjust to just how dizzy it made him feel.

"Just get out of here… That's all you have to do…" He said softly to himself, taking in a small breath to try and clear his head. After a few moments the cat found himself trying to slowly creep down a set of wooden stairs, afraid to make even the smallest amount of noise in case he alerted the owner of the house to his escape.

"Typical. You're still an idiot even after a year… I guess some things just never change. Stupid cat." Kyo came to a grinding halt. Just hearing that voice caused his heart to beat harder in his ribs than it had for the last twenty four hours. There was no mistaking who the owner of that voice was… He still sounded the same, just as smug as before with a slightly lower pitch to his voice. So the bastard finally hit puberty huh?

"Aw man… I should have guessed you would be the type to bring boys home off the street. You always did seem a little camp." Was all the cat could come up with in reply as the feeling in the pit of his stomach intensified with each passing second, he leant out and grabbed the stair rail for a little extra support, he could already feel his vision start to swim.

"Just because I'm camp, does not make me a rapist Kyo. I thought even you had enough intelligence to figure that out… Looks like I was wrong." The man snorted in reply before appearing from a side room that stood next to the bottom of the stairs. Just the sight of him made Kyo's stomach jerk, though he looked different to what he remembered…

His violet hair came down to his chin framing his face almost perfectly, his fringe fell into his eyes obscuring some of the amethyst orbs from view. His jaw line had become much more defined pushing him from looking pretty to appearing handsome. His shoulders had become broader and hell, he even appeared a few inches taller. However, one thing remained the same…He still wore the same bleak and dull colours. A mix and match of greys, blacks and whites. Just looking at him depressed the hell out of Kyo.

"Whatever Yuki… Just move the hell out of my way." Kyo retorted, staggering down the remaining few steps, desperate to ignore the strange heat he could feel rising in his cheeks and the pounding in his head.

"Look, Stop being an ass for once in your life and just go back to bed will you? I've called Hatori over to come and check you up and if you leave now his journey will be wasted." Yuki said, a small sigh passing through his lips. He didn't have the energy to be wasted arguing with Kyo. He wasn't even sure to why he agreed to allow him to stay in the first place… Probably because he had a hard time saying no.

The rat stepped forward and reached out wrapping his slender fingers around Kyo's bony wrist. Since when was he so skinny? He figured that was what sleeping rough for over a year must do to you…

Kyo tried to desperately pull away when he felt his fingers make contact with his skin, the red head threw his enemy a glare and spat "How about you stop being an ass for once and just leave me the he- ugh." Kyo was unable to finish his sentence as his vision span and he lost his bearings. He reached out to the closet thing for support which happened to be one of the people he hated more than anything in the world. The damn rat.

Yuki was quick to react when Kyo stumbled and lost his balance, he grabbed hold of the hand that stretched out to him and hoisted the other man up before he could hit the ground, Kyo was so light Yuki almost felt sorry for him even if it was the idiots fault for running away in the first place.

"I don't think you're in any position to argue. Now, will you willingly walk up the stairs or do I have to carry you?" Yuki asked yet another small sigh escaping his lips; Kyo was already proving to be a hand full.

"Fuck you." Was the murmured reply Yuki received causing his eyebrow to tick in mild annoyance, he had almost forgotten just how stubborn Kyo could be. Almost in no time at all Yuki had the other man slung over his shoulder, ignoring all complaints and name calling he received in the process as he carried him back up the stairs and placed him on the mattress Haru had set out in the spare room.

"I suggest you get some rest, you need it." Yuki said with slight trepidation. "Oh… And if your going to be staying here a while I would like you to refrain from calling me things like 'Bastard' and 'Ass wipe'. Understand?" He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose in mild annoyance. He was half tempted to force Kyo's 'care duties' onto Haru, he was the one that wanted him to stay here after all.

"Ass wipe…" Kyo croaked in response, he was doing his best to keep his eyes open. The harder he tried the harder it became until he could finally feel the tiredness of the last few months sweep over his body, he was so tired he didn't even care he was about to fall asleep in Yuki's house.

"Good night Kyo." Yuki grumbled more than a little annoyed at his attitude. He was a guest in his house, even if he didn't like him he could at least pretend to be civil for the time being. Well, he supposed it didn't really matter, as soon as Kyo was well enough to take care of himself Yuki would have him back in the streets quicker than he could say the words 'ass wipe.'

Yuki slowly stood to his feet when he was sure the boisterous red head had settled and therefore any escape attempts at least for the next few hours were unlikely. As he stood up Yuki found himself looking over the mans appearance as he slept, what had happened that caused him to start living like this? Surely nothing was that bad right? Yuki felt a small pang of guilt shoot through his stomach and he wasn't even sure why. Why should he feel guilty for this? It wasn't his fault that idiot was living rough… Yuki sighed once more and attempted to push his thoughts to the back of his head as he left the room, he couldn't allow himself to be distracted by something like that tonight; he had a tonne of university work to do and not to mention Haru had mentioned something about a 'surprise'.

This was turning out to be a tiring day.__

감사함을 읽었습니다. 다음 장에서는 것입니다. Jin. __


End file.
